


A Very Special Christmas Present

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Series: Countdown to Christmas 2017 [1]
Category: Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn (TV), Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: Christmas is a special time of year





	A Very Special Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Series starts early this year

Christmas is usually the best time of year but somehow this year will be different. Harley was thinking about what to get Dawn this year, she finally knew what will be perfect, proposing. She walked into the sports shop, good Dawn isn't here. She walked up to the counter, "Is Dawn here or not." Tom Harper said, "No not today she had to work for a co worker." Harley said, "So this is a perfect time to ask this and I think it's time for the m word." Anne gasped, "Marriage at 18?" Harley said, "Is it okay do you two have the blessing." Both said, "If you think it's time then you do." Nicky said, "Cool you're taking Dawn how amazing." Ricky said, "Nicky she's proposing to Dawn." Dicky said, "Huh?" Harley went home, Ethan laugh, "How did things go?" She said, "Good." Her whole family was proud. Harley grabbed money and said, "I needa buy a ring be back." Her mom said, "Harley the sore is open til 7 take your time." Meanwhile Dawn was getting off work when she got a text. Ooh something special on Christmas l can't wait, she thought, Dawn never knew what will be coming. On Christmas, Harley got there early so she can get back to be with her family. Dawn said, "Can't believe what I'm hearing are you saying what I think you're saying." Harley said, "Will you marry me?" Dawn said, "YES!!!!!!"


End file.
